beyond_the_stars_robloxfandomcom-20200223-history
The Planetary Guide to go Beyond the Stars
Introduction Anyone is welcome to edit this guide and add upon it as a community. This guide describes how to survive and flourish in the vast wilderness of this game, and even to reach for the stars. Please remember to read the sectors article before reading the rest, so as to make more sense. We assume you have read the planetary articles and have a good knowledge stored before getting ready to jump into this. Remember, this is only a guide. Play the game however you'd like, because getting the experience is more important than following what a player(s) says to do. Corona Corona means literally "the circle of light in the night." Gate * Surprisingly, a lot of people don't know that you can sell items. What this means for you is players leave the loot boxes behind after killing SECr-01s. Find the grassy area, and there you will find a bunch of Boopigs as well as SECr-01s spawn. ** Base cores and CZ-Circuits gain 75 credits when sold. ** Iron leaves 13 credits when sold. ** SECr-01s give you exp and randomly give you 18 credits at times. ** CPU-I sell for 100 credits each, which you earn through killing SECr-01 at times Teturn Some players take advantage of the lower gravitational pull to the planet as others try using their sword to jump up and down killing the vactoghost. They wait until the player is done with the job, then grab the loot box before the killer does. This is the second planet to travel in, so beginners come here without guns usually. Below are some tips to avoid sneaky situations like these. * Always have a gun with you. * Vactoghosts stop flying when they get hit, so use your gun to stop the ghost when in flight. It's your choice to shoot them off or to slay them. * Most beginners don't kill '''vactoghosts when '''above an acid lake. Use that to your advantage. *# Use the gun to kill the ghost *# Once the loot box drops into the lake, jump ONTO the box. The acid lake cannot reach you from that height. *# Quickly grab the loot inside. WHILE doing that (and having the window still on your screen), jump onto land, so as to not take damage. *#* (I personally like doing a countdown before clicking and jumping at the same time) *#* It's not recommended to kill vactoghosts as a grinding way for exp. * Same thing with uonium; jump onto the uonium spawns and collect it from there instead of helplessly waddling in the acid lake. Use your extractor, not your gun (my mistake.) * If you DON'T have a gun, the x button (aka dash) is your best friend. It stops you from floating higher off the ground. After kiling a vactoghost, dash and land onto the loot box to grab it. * What's the point of getting Ectoplasm? You can use it to make Health Vials for 50 Credits, which are very useful, especially for hostile-infested-NPC planets. Mothership (aka Star Station) *When you have abundant credits, use them to spend on decorations for your room in the shop! (Yes, you have a room) *Check out the trade article for more information on the trade system! It'll come in very handy! Phoseuclasia Phose means "a subjective visual sensation" and clasia means...well...clash. It suits this galaxy due to the extremes in temperature between the two planets it houses. Inaguar This is the clashing of two words: "Igneous" (which are the rocks formed when lava is hardened), and "magma" (basically lava) Yeesh, it's about to get hot with these tips....No? No laugh? *sigh* * Obsiditites have a ton of exp stored in them. You just need to find the right time. ** They are difficult to kill when in a magma lake. (I've gotten killed three times for trying to) *** Same tip as for the vactoghosts, collect the obsidian by landing on top of them when in lava **** DON'T EVEN TRY to kill them when they're on lava. You'll get a sorry loss of exp. * Best way to kill them is when they're on land. ** Shoot for the "eyes" and maybe for the obsidian. Try not to step on their lava trail, you'll take damage. If you're just going for the Obsidian, look for the obsidian veins on the ground. Ayvos Now it's about to get chilly, so stay cool!...Still no laugh? Ayvos is literally the polar opposite to Inaguar, but that but that doesn't mean this planet doesn't come with benefits. * Those "Pidgeons" are not worth the kill. They only drop 15 exp and Hard-Fiber Wool at times. * Just like in Teturn, some players try to steal your kill from the Cryo-Slime. They kill the NPC before you get a chance to grab the Cryo-Slime. This doesn't mean you have to deal with it. ** Use a powerful Collector, since it takes less time. ** Go to a cave where there is less players. Round up in a corner and quickly grab as many cryo-slimes as possible. ** Kill them for a chance of Credits. * Quartz can be extracted by a Matter Grabber and above. Pergamonn As always, a little etymology lesson. Prefix "per-" means perfect or chemistry and suffix "-mon" means one. I guess this means "the perfect galaxy." 6314 Triglav You might've guessed it, but "trig" means "trigonometry" (the study of triangles) and "lav" means "lavatory" (to clean.) Now, triangles are the strongest shapes in the universe (excluding space-time mechanisms), and I believe there's no difference in this game. The name basically states, "clean triangles." I believe "triangles" refers to the strong SECr-02s "cleaning" up the mess humans have made...or is this going too far? Tips I've asked players on what to add on to the guide. Here are a few. (Credits are given by their Robloxian usernames) * "Attack 1 on 1" - BlanKingsRED * "cryo slime is best for farming xp" - Jrxpunk (For more strategies like this, see Grinding Strategies) * "also sell tools you don't need" - Jrxpunk * "collecting resources gives xp i guess" - Itz_Phoenix * "Health Vials and a Laser Gun make SECr-02s a great place to farm xp " * "If farming the Icsts (starfish) on Ayvos, shoot their mouths - it deals more damage that way than if you hit their limbs" - WarpedMatrix * "Double-tapping Shift to sprint makes you go faster with stamina that runs out in blocks of time. It happens as well with dashing (X) at rare times." And lastly... * "The health bar raises when you cover many studs of land" So if you dash, the health bar regenerates faster than running or walking." -CatStarBlade Contributions As I said in the intro, contributions are welcome. You can leave your suggestions in the comments and leave your Robloxian username if you'd like to be credited, thanks! Jam-packed with conspiracy theories and lore, here's the Storyline page for all you theorists out there! Please, do not leave any theory suggestions at the bottom; check the article out and contribute your wonderful theories there.